fishfilletfandomcom-20200214-history
Memes
A collection and guide to the many memes of FishFillet from 2013-present. Presented in as close to chronological order as possible, according to the FF Chat. The Early Meme Renaissance (Meme Explosion, etc) occurred in August 2013, near the founding of FF Chat. Many memes were created on almost a daily basis, mostly short-lived, but some endure to the present, or are predecessors to modern FF memes. Commentary will be given as objectively as possible, but memes are my passion. ~Nep What She Order/Fish Fillet The first recorded FF meme is the lyrics to the song Ni**as in Paris by Jay-Z and Kanye West "What she order/ Fish fillet". This meme was created by Mrato on 10 July 2013 and lives to the present. Fish Fillet Submeme In addition to the lyrics as a meme, Mrato also constantly repeated "fish fillet" on the chat from the afternoon of 10 July to 12 August, prompting Nep to name the conversation "Fish Fillet". Mrato's memeing is the reason that FishFillet exists today as FishFillet. Pusheen Stickers The second meme on record is the use of Pusheen the Cat stickers. Although this meme is mostly dead, it is likely the predecessor to the modern Happy Cactu. The Pusheen meme was started by Nep on 12 August 2013, hot on the heels of the What she order meme. Mrato also participated in this meme, as did Ykell at a later time. Use of the Pusheen stickers continue to the present with periodic usage, primarily by Nep. SESUJ This meme was coined by Mrato during the Meme Explosion of 12 August 2013. Its use was fairly short lived, with Audre and Mrato as the prime participants. Nep also participated somewhat, using the phonetic "sausage". This meme is likely in reference to using "Jesus" as an exclamation suited for many emotional responses. SESUJ made a brief comeback on 24 August, when it was used by Mrato and Audre. Do NoT pEe This meme was the incredibly short-lived predecessor to the more modern "Do NoT pIsS". Its origins lie with Audre, who wrote "IM Going to pee STOP MAKING ME LAUGH" to the FF Chat. Nep's later comment "Do NoT pEe" marks the official start of this meme. Do NoT pIsS The follow-up meme to "Do NoT pEe" was first said by Nep on 15 August 2013 in response to Mrato's comment "IM PISSING HOLY SUIT" during the Selfie Olympics. This meme has continued to endure, with fluctuating levels of popularity, until the present. Cheesecake The first posting of the Cheesecake image to FF Chat was by Nep on 15 A ugust 2013. An audio message of Mrato saying "cheesecake" while laughing was posted shortly after, presumably in response to the image. She then posted a second audio saying "what is the DaVinci code? Cheesecake". Mrato then posted the Cheesecake image to the chat less than twenty minutes later. Robbie The meme of Robbie getting shanked in the slums was first posted to the FF Chat by Nep, but was very likely started orally as there is no context given in the quote. Happy Cactu The first use of a Happy Cactu on the FF Chat was by Ykell on 15 August 2013. Happy Cactu would not become popular for some time, as Pusheen was still in fairly frequent use at this time. Ykell again used Happy Cactu to console an upset Mrato on 20 August. Cheesecake (Puss Remix) The first use of the Cheesecake (Puss Remix), according to the chat, was by Nep on 18 August 2013. Mrato responded to the image with "oH MY GOD". Did u know facts: teal For whatever reason, this abomination of a meme that is probably the least funny of any FF Meme, was spawned in the FF Chat by Nep on 21 August. I'd eat five fucking mangos if it wasn't for my fuckingg meth problem Immediately following the Worst Meme, came the Best Meme. Heading says it all. First use by Mrato on 22 August around 1:30 in the morning. left off at: There's a chick in scarface named marta is this a god damn coincedencev?